


[盾冬]Sketching Of Your Past 落墨于你

by hojane3



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojane3/pseuds/hojane3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2015年寫的,來備份灌水~<br/>本文清水,也沒有後續XDD</p>
            </blockquote>





	[盾冬]Sketching Of Your Past 落墨于你

　　從寇森手上拿到那本素描簿的時候，史帝夫高興極了。

　　二戰結束後，他的東西有一部份被當時草創的神盾局── _或許是佩姬也可能是霍華德_ ──收走，另一部份被像寇森這樣的私人收藏家── _他難以想像成年人為什麼會收藏他的東西_ ──收購珍藏。除了一些私人物品在他醒來後，寇森用一種熱切的目光交還給他，其餘部份全部拿到史密森尼協會展覽用了。

　　素描簿的封面像記憶中那樣燙了一層金箔，他用手指撫摸邊角破舊的本子，內頁略為泛黃，紙張質地堅韌到足以支撐它渡過七十餘年的光陰。翻開內頁是他年少時期用炭筆畫下筆觸青澀又令人懷念的布魯克林景色。

　　史帝夫還記得這本在當時也算高價的速描本是巴奇送他的生日禮物。巴恩斯家和羅傑斯家不同，縱使是物資不那麼充沛的四十年代，巴恩斯家仍舊維持著中等經濟狀況。不是說巴奇出手闊綽、使錢像個大手大腳的公子哥，相反的，他除了在打扮上維持紳士風範，在史帝夫的認知裡，他並不是亂花錢的男人。

　　比起伸手向父母拿錢，他更願意靠自己的能力賺取生活開銷。

　　在這種情況下，巴奇從自己打工賺來的微薄薪水裡存一筆錢買下一套高級美術用品與當時以紙質最佳聞名的高價素描簿，對史帝夫來說意義重大。其實素描簿總共三本，但就像那些美術用品已經遺失，能夠找回其中一本已經難得可貴了。

　　雖然他不懂寇森為什麼把素描簿送到他手上時，支支唔唔含糊不清地誇獎他的畫技了得。史帝夫知道寇森能拿到這本素描簿應該也花了不少錢從收藏家手上收購，但是能再次把巴奇送他的禮物拿在手上，史帝夫承諾會找時間替寇森畫一幅自畫像作為回報。

　　寇森高興地小跳步離開，史帝夫也很開心地緊抓著本子迫不及待回家，準備與巴奇一起分享這個穿越七十餘年的意外驚喜。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　巴奇已經回來半年了。

　　值得高興的是，巴奇的記憶恢復不少。

　　他認得史帝夫，也記起他們穿梭在布魯克林巷弄── _其實只有一部份，但足以讓史帝夫感謝上帝_ ──的兒時回憶。

　　雖然他不再能夠像從前那樣時時將笑容掛在嘴角，燦爛得像七月的陽光也不得不為他的笑容融化；他還是會微笑，富幽默感，會在開心時輕輕用肩膀碰觸史帝夫，他的朋友們認為巴奇跟七十年前有些不一樣──而史帝夫從來不覺得巴奇和他記憶中的那個摯友有所不同。

　　巴奇就是巴奇，哪怕巴奇沉默不語的迷茫側顏，讓史帝夫偶爾也會覺得心慌。

　　但是只要他們在一起，史帝夫知道所有問題都能迎刃而解。

　　回家時，巴奇坐在沙發上對他微笑，史帝夫毫不懷疑這就是他想要的一切。

　　他試著不那麼急躁地在巴奇身邊坐下，那有點困難，考慮到巴奇是唯一能夠和他共享過往回憶的人，他不止魯莽地撞了巴奇一下，還差點在翻開素描簿時施力過猛扯壞那些寶貴的紙本。

　　縱使他是記憶力過人的美國隊長，想把現在已經找不回的景色重新躍於紙上還是有一定程度上的難度。

　　幸虧巴奇用一貫的沉默與沉穩笑容平復他略嫌浮躁的心跳。

　　巴奇輕輕按住攤開的素描簿，指著炭筆畫下的一間雜貨店緩緩說著：「我記得這裡，我常在這間店買糖球和冰淇淋。」巴奇舔了舔嘴唇，「然後我會在一張長椅子上跟你分著吃……對嗎？」

　　史帝夫笑著點頭，他少年時代最美好的回憶之一，就是巴奇和他湊著零用錢買兩份不同的零食，坐在公園長椅上一起分享。

　　而他從不意外，他最美好的時光裡，總有巴奇的身影。

　　「還有這裡──」巴奇翻開另一頁，用著一種緩慢又緊張的聲調，不那麼確定地在腦海中挖掘記憶。偶爾他會說錯細節，史帝夫會故意流露出傷心── _而巴奇知道史帝夫不是真正在難過_ ──沮喪的表情，讓巴奇棕色的腦袋倚在他的肩膀，輕聲細語將那些甜蜜又可愛的小故事補足。

　　他們花了一個下午在彼此的記憶裡追逐玩鬧，巴奇甚至會故意說錯幾件事，例如他們第一次四人約會時，史帝夫緊張地想去牽女孩的手卻扯破對方袖子這類虛構的事；他們都知道這不是真的，但那無法阻止史帝夫氣呼呼地掩住他的嘴巴，防止巴奇繼續胡說八道。

　　他們在素描簿剩下三分之一地方停了下來。

　　巴奇連著翻了幾頁都是一片空白。

　　史帝夫猜想另外兩本遺失的素描簿或許有更多東西，但是七十多年過去，兩人對其他兩本的去向完全不抱持樂觀想法；不是說史帝夫不可惜那些珍貴的回憶，不過巴奇就在他的身邊，與其緬懷那些死物，史帝夫更珍惜可以花上一輩子去創造未來的機會。

　　他的好友看上去有些遺憾，溫暖的指尖不無眷戀地擦過一張又一張的空白處。

　　拍拍巴奇的腦袋，史帝夫撫過他的手指允諾以後會用更多美好回憶來填滿畫面。

　　就像他們小時候那樣，史帝夫會一筆一筆將未來畫進本子的空白處。

　　「說真的，兄弟，你該多練習畫人像。」

　　巴奇微笑指著其中一頁，那是一個穿著洋裝的捲髮小女孩。她綁著雙馬尾，裙擺線條隨著她的跳躍動作飛揚。他們都記得那個女孩是史帝夫家街角的小鄰居，總是活潑地在草地上奔跑玩鬧。史帝夫將衣物與髮絲畫得很仔細，獨獨她的小臉筆觸模糊，連那雙靈活的大眼睛也略嫌拙劣。

　　「比起人像，我更拿手描繪景色。」史帝夫不服輸地翻開另一頁，像在印證他的話一般，四十年代的街道景物完美地躍於紙上。

　　「這就是為什麼，你沒有畫過卡特探員的原因吧。」巴奇眨眨眼，雙眼閃著促狹的光芒，「漂亮女士可不敢恭維你的畫畫技巧。」

　　出乎意料之外的是，史帝夫沒有用兩人之間親暱又柔軟的『混球』來反駁巴奇。

　　他只是愣了愣，過一會兒才慢慢地說著：「……不，我只是，嗯，沒有想過要替她畫一幅畫。」一開始是在戰場上沒有時間，到後來，他連想都沒想過這件事。

　　史帝夫無疑是喜歡佩姬，她那麼好，美麗堅強又勇敢。他甚至比一般男人幸運──有幸與她約定一支舞。如果沒有戰爭、如果沒有七十年分隔彼此……史帝夫猛然意識到，他還是完全沒想過自己會與佩姬走到最後。

　　「嘿，看著我。」巴奇搭上他的肩膀，一臉愧疚地看著他，「我很抱歉……我知道她是很好的人，你們那麼相襯……我為你們感到遺憾。」

　　抿著唇，史帝夫不知道該怎麼回答巴奇。

　　他看著巴奇柔軟的棕髮，看著巴奇灰藍色的漂亮眼睛。巴奇毫無防備── _相較在洞察計畫時期，這可是一大進步_ ──親暱地緊緊貼在史帝夫身邊，肌膚的熱度透過薄薄的Ｔ恤傳遞過來。比起七十年前吻過他的那對豔紅色唇瓣，眼前吐露出關切言語的粉色嘴唇更讓他移不開眼睛。

　　「史帝夫？」巴奇皺起眉頭，「你還好嗎？」

　　回過神，史帝夫發現手掌彷彿有自己的意識般扶在巴奇腰側，手心幾乎能夠感覺到巴奇柔韌緊實的肌膚觸感；他像被火燙到那樣急忙抽手，慌慌張張起身的時候，不小心把放在沙發桌上的素描簿撞翻。

　　「你到底怎麼了？」巴奇笑著搖頭，彎腰去撿攤開的素描簿。突然，巴奇發出一聲輕呼。

　　莫名不敢看向巴奇的史帝夫忍不住扭頭，正好看見巴奇撿起本子，從後往前翻。

　　本子最後幾頁畫了滿滿的畫像。

　　顯而易見，那是一個淺色短髮的英俊男人。

　　畫中男人擁有僅是看著筆觸都能讓人染上愉悅的溫暖笑容，漂亮透澈的大眼睛炯炯有神，彷彿能透過紙本看見瞳孔中的星光。

　　男人散亂的頭髮打著捲，縮在沙發上，閉著眼睛，微微張開的嘴唇十分可愛。

　　把所有瀏海往後梳得整齊服貼，穿著三件式西裝曲膝前傾的側面坐姿，畫中人背線弧度極其優美，雙腿又長又直看起來矯健有力。

　　仔細去看，那個男人的畫像總共十幾幅。

　　有些是二三個笑容或嘟著嘴、皺著眉的表情畫在同一張，有些是一張紙只畫一個動作加上完整的背景。男人各種不同表情與面貌在紙上活靈活現，畫者連男人最細微的小動作都完美地捕捉描繪出來，甚至可以從男人咬著嘴唇的小動作看出那對嘴唇是如何豐潤飽滿。

　　不難想像畫者在下筆時，投注多少感情與心意在其中。

　　「這是……我？」巴奇嚥了一口，好像不這麼做，他無法開口承認畫中人是他一樣艱難，「以前的我……」

　　又是懷念又是憂傷的口吻讓史帝夫胸口疼痛，他幾乎是脫口而出：「你就是你，沒有以前也沒有現在，就只是你──」 _而我依舊愛你如昔，從未改變_ 。一瞬間，史帝夫張著嘴說不下去。

　　巴奇睜大眼睛看著一臉誠懇的史帝夫，他有些羞澀地低下頭，輕輕撫摸畫紙上的自己，「謝啦，兄弟。我得收回前言，你畫人像也不是那麼差勁，至少你把我的英俊相貌畫出十分之一了。」

　　看著巴奇嘴角一抹感激的微笑，史帝夫有一種恍然大悟又喘不上氣的感觸。

　　他是如此愛著巴奇的每一個表情，愛著巴奇每一道傷痕。他愛巴奇每一個部份、每一個碎片勝過自己。他哽在嚨喉說不出口，卻不引以為恥。他只是、只是還沒想好該怎麼樣才能更好更完整地表達出來。

　　史帝夫想起寇森把素描簿交到他手上時，言詞含糊、目光閃爍的神色。

　　想必寇森也看見了他筆下的巴奇。

　　 _有這麼明顯嗎？_ 史帝夫感覺雙頰發燙。

　　「咳，你少臭美了，是我圖畫的好。」清了清喉嚨，史帝夫裝作若無其事重新坐回巴奇身側，他指著其中一張巴奇鼓著臉頰生氣的表情，「你以前胖多了。」

　　「嘿，混球，你只是嫉妒我比你有男人味。」

　　「蠢蛋，我才是那個深入九頭蛇基地、單槍匹馬救出二百多人的美國隊長。」聳聳肩，「雖然沒幾個人知道我最初的目的只是去找你而已。」

　　「是啊是啊，大英雄，這是你花了一輩子想做也真正去做的事。」巴奇擠擠史帝夫的肩膀，「不過我才是把打架從不知道逃跑的小個子從垃圾堆裡拉出來的那個。」

　　史帝夫不置可否地撇撇嘴，巴奇一臉大獲全勝的得意神情。

　　史帝夫覺得這樣很好，只要能看見巴奇快樂、只要他能夠帶給巴奇快樂，這樣就很好。

　　他願意用上一輩子、絕不停止這麼做。

　　總有一天，史帝夫知道自己會告訴巴奇。

　　告訴巴奇，他愛他，從七十年前──不，或許從他們還是孩子，第一次見面那一刻起；史帝夫‧羅傑斯就愛著那個突然闖進他生命，幫忙他一起打架、在他每一次生病寸步不離守在床沿柔聲安慰那個小個子的巴奇‧巴恩斯。

 

　　總有一天，他會讓他知道。

 


End file.
